


Free Them

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Confusion, Gen, Pain, Violence, feral earl harlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hard for some desert-dwellers to understand the ways of the people who live in this town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Them

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic based on Feral Earl created by Videntefernandez!
> 
> http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/101745474433

He had to get them out.

He had to get them out  _now_.

He bolted up the steps, long legs carrying him over several at a time. He climbed over painfully large dunes and sharp jagged rocks out in the desert, stairs were nothing to someone like him. He braced himself once he was at the top, adjusting his grip on his walking stick before charging forward, a guttural scream tearing from his throat as he swung his stick at the glass cases that held Franklin Wilson and Barton Donovan.

He had to get them out. Earl snarled as he swung at the glass cases, grunting and snarling in frustration when nothing happened. The base of the stick was cracking and threatening to break from the force of his swings. In his anger he threw the stick down and climbed up onto one of the glass cases, sitting up as he raised his fists up over his head, slamming them down onto the glass.

“Hey… Hey! What are you doing?! You can’t..!”

His hands are starting to bleed as the glass starts to splinter and crack. His arms are screaming and throbbing from the sharp pain starting to lance through them. He can heart shouting all around him and he knows that the weak people who live here are going to try and stop him from getting his boys out of their cases and he  _can’t let them_.

Someone grabs one of Earl’s trembling arms and he snarls and twists his body around, lunging to the side and snapping his teeth sharply, sinking them into a shoulder. He can taste blood on his tongue and in his mouth and he yanks himself away when the person who had grabbed him lets go with a cry of pain and he resumes his assault on the glass, his heart racing as the cracks start to grow and become larger webs. Soon…he just needed a little more time and..!

He’s grabbed again and he twists around, bloody mouth open and ready for another bite. They weren’t going to stop him from saving his boys! They weren’t going to stop him until this glass was broken and the boys were free! They weren’t..!

Cecil’s three eyes widened as he held onto Earl’s arm, standing stock still as the redhead made as if to bite him. “Earl!”

Earl flinched and shut his mouth with a loud click of teeth. He stared at Cecil with wide eyes and he let his body relax, allowing the radio host to pull him off of the glass display case, barely registering the sound of the glass mending itself, looking as if nothing had happened to it.

“Earl, what were you doing?” Cecil asked.

He pulled himself out of the radio host’s grasp, stepping away as he looked around at the small crowd that had started to gather. Why did these people always insist on gathering in such large packs? Why were they always cornering him?  _Threatening_  him?!

“Earl!” Cecil cried out, unable to do anything else but watch as the desert-dweller turned and fled, lashing out with his stick at anyone who got too close to him.

The desert was so much safer than this place Earl thought to himself as he fled back into the desert, his heart pounding in his tight chest. Things were not confusing out here. You killed and you scavenged and you lived, that was it. There was nothing to complicate matters. There were no beautiful radio hosts who made your eyes hurt when you looked at them and there were no glass cases with the preserved bodies of boys on display for people to look at.

Earl crouched down beside a large rock for shelter, covering his head with his arms as he started to cry, rocking to try and calm himself, promising to tend to his bloody knuckles when he was finished.


End file.
